A Day at the Beach
by katyc123
Summary: What started as a simple day at the beach has now turned into the beginnings of hopefully a long lasting relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a while since I've written anything and I kind of ran out of steam on my other O/S story thing lol. This was basically the dream I got woken up from this morning but with a few differences that I can't quite remember. It should probably also be noted that Eli and Clare aren't together in this. At least not officially. I also don't own the characters and all that copyright jazz.**

It was a warm late June day and it seemed like everyone from Degrassi was at the beach. Clare was laying down in the sand on a towel reading a book she was assigned for summer reading. Alli was next to her tanning and listening to music on her iPod. Clare jumped when a shadow appeared in front of her and Eli appeared in the sand a second later. "Hey Clare." He smiled at her. "Reading, really? It's summer come on have some fun! You're at the beach!"

"Well hello to you too Eli. And I am having fun." She sticks out her tongue at him like a little kid. Eli laughs and messes with her hair laughing more at her expression. He gets up and runs away and Clare chases after him. "I'm gonna get you Goldsworthy!"

They run around the beach slipping a few times in the sand. Clare finally catches up to him and laughs as she jumps on his back. "Gotcha!" She places a kiss on his cheek before thinking as he takes her legs in his hands giving her a piggy back ride over to the picnic tables. Clare can't believe she did that and is a little worried about what Eli will say. They sit down a little tired from running. "Well that was fun." Clare hopes her slip up won't make things awkward between them.

"Agreed. Way better than whatever fantasy you were living in that book." He smirks at her and she play hits his arm giggling and glad that he didn't seem to mind the kiss. "So any other plans for today?"

"Not right now unless you have any ideas?" They always skirted that line of friendship and relationship and Clare was just waiting for him to make a move already. He was always so flirtatious but it never went beyond that. Clare wanted it to but she feared she might just be imagining things and he didn't really see her like that.

"Hmmm maybe."

Before she could respond Adam came running over to them. "Hey Eli, Clare. Care to join us for a game of Frisbee?" He pointed over to his brother Drew.

Eli looked at Clare and raised his eyebrows letting her decide. "Um sure!" She got up from the table, "Race ya there!" She took off running laughing as the two boys followed trying to beat her over to Drew.

They started to pass the Frisbee around with an easy conversation starting. Clare wasn't the greatest at accurate throwing but the boys didn't seem to mind the little extra running they'd have to do. "Hey Clare I'm over here." Eli teased and laughed as she stuck out her tongue again.

"Watch it or I'll get you in the head." She threw the Frisbee again and all the boys laughed as it went nowhere near Eli or his head. Eli ran to go get the Frisbee and threw it over to Adam when he returned to his spot.

"So Eli, how's that problem coming along?" Eli shot a glare over to Adam who had a bit of a worried look on his face. They both looked at Clare who had no idea what Adam was talking about.

"What problem?" Clare was worried and a little hurt that Eli hadn't mentioned having a problem.

"Thanks Adam." Eli glared again. "It's really nothing Clare. No need to worry."

"How is it nothing? Why didn't you say anything to me?" She could feel a few prickles as tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked them back not wanting to cry over something that really could be nothing.

"I said it's nothing!" Eli stormed off leaving Clare and Drew staring confused at what just happened and Adam looked worried.

"Uh oh." Adam dropped the Frisbee and ran after Eli leaving Clare alone with Drew.

"Uh…" Drew said awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna go find Alli…"Clare pointed behind her as she backed away from Drew and made her way back to the sand where she left Alli. Their stuff was still there but Alli wasn't. She looked around and noticed Alli sitting at a table with Jenna and a few other girls from the power squad. She made her way over to them. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Clare. I didn't think I'd see you for the rest of the day. Thought I'd have to bring your book back to your house." Alli giggled.

"Yeah I didn't think I'd be back either." Clare was disappointed and Alli was going to ask what happened but Clare had a look on her face that sad not now. She sat at the table with them and made an effort to listen to the conversation that was happening. "What if he doesn't like me back?" The other girls stopped their conversation at her question.

"Ah, come on Clare let's go put our feet in the water." Alli dragged Clare up from the table. They stood in the water letting the waves splash up as they hit their legs. "Ok now spill."

Clare sighed. "I don't know what happened. I thought we were having a nice time and then Adam mentioned some problem Eli was having and I asked him about it and he kinda freaked and ran off."

"That's weird. You haven't noticed anything wrong with him?"

"No! That's part of the problem! I thought he was ok but if he isn't why wouldn't he say anything to me? I thought we were close, I thought…" Clare trails off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Clare he does like you. I can see it. Maybe his problem is that he's not entirely sure how to tell you. Maybe he's not sure you like him back. Who knows, maybe Adam was trying to jumpstart things by saying something to him in front of you." Clare smiled at the thought.

"Maybe. I just don't want to get my hopes up just incase. Now burry me in the sand like old times!"

The two girls laughed as Alli helped Clare burry herself in the sand. Alli laughed even harder as she put extra sand on Clare's chest giving her boobs. "So the guys know what you're working with." Alli winked and laughed at Clare's face. "What you wanna be rescued right?"

"Alli it's not like I can't just get up myself." Clare laughed.

"You will not! That ruins the fun!" She looked up as she saw someone coming towards them. "Ah looks like my plan worked!" She smiled and ran off.

"Alli!"

"Uh, hey Clare." Eli stood next to Clare's buried self."You ok?" He gestured to her.

"Um, yeah just buried alive." Clare joked.

"Ah a damsel in distress! I'll save you!" Clare giggled as Eli got the sand off of her and laughed as Eli noticed the boobs Alli had added to her sand covered chest. There was a bit of an awkward silence when Clare was fully unburied. "Sorry about earlier." Eli looked down.

"It's ok as long as you're ok. Wanna talk about it?"

Eli looked up at her and smiled. "How about over dinner? Little Miss Steaks?"

Clare smiled back at him and giggled. "Sure. Anything for my savior."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ask and you shall receive. Hopefully you all like it but I think it's cute so that's really all that should matter right? Maybe? *Insert copyright jazz here***

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Eli parked Morty in Clare's driveway.

"Sure." Clare smiled as she opened the door. "See you in a few hours." She waved as she opened the door and Eli drove off.

Now to decide what to wear. Clare ran up the stairs to her room and straight to her closet. She pulled out a few dresses before finally deciding on a knee length spaghetti strap dress with flowers and a lace band at her natural waist. The color really brought out the blue in her eyes which made her smile as she remembered meeting Eli and him calling her blue eyes. She showered and put on a little make up when she heard a knock on the door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before making her way down the stairs. She saw Eli waiting in the living room and smiled. He was wearing his typical black jeans and leather jacket with a gray dress shirt and black tie. He turned when he heard her coming and smiled.

"Well don't you look great?" He laughed a little as she blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled. "I'll be back later!" She yelled to her mom and shut the door behind her as they left the house.

Eli held the door to Morty open, "Après Vous."

Clare giggled as she got in the car. "Merci beaucoup." Eli closed the door and ran around the front of the car to get in the driver's side. They drove in comfortable silence to Little Miss Steaks. "You know I am capable of opening a door." Clare teased as he opened the car door again and then the door to Little Miss Steaks.

"Oh I know, but that doesn't mean I have to let you. I'm trying to be a gentleman Clare. I thought girls loved all that chivalry stuff?"

"Hm I guess I can let you have your fun." She smiled as the hostess seated them at a booth just around the corner from the entrance.

Shortly after being seated a college aged waitress came over to the table. "Hi I'm Madison and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Eli looked at Clare letting her go first.

"Um I'll just have a water thanks."

"Make that two."

"Alright two waters." She wrote that down. "And will you be interested in any appetizers this evening?" Eli looked across the table at Clare.

"Oooh cheesy fries!" Clare looked excitedly at her menu.

Eli laughed. "You want some?"

"Oh I don't know if I'll have enough money for dinner if I get them. Unless you want to split it?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Clare don't worry about it. It's on me. So do you want some?" She nodded. "We can still share if it'll make you feel better. I would've stolen some anyway." He laughed.

"So two waters and cheesy fries?" Madison doubled checked. "Alright I'll be right over with those waters for you." She came back a few minutes later with their waters and then again to bring them the cheesy fries. "Ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Eli looked over at Clare who nodded.

"Uh I'll have a cheese burger and a salad." Madison nodded as she wrote down the order and turned to Eli.

"I'll have a burger and fries, thanks." She wrote down his order and took their menus from them.

Clare took a sip from her water as thoughts of this morning came to her. "So um you want to talk now?"

"We are." Eli looked confused.

"About this morning. The problem you're having?" Clare clarified.

"Ah yeah that." He nodded and took a sip from his water. "I meant it when I said it was nothing to worry about." He paused and seemed to think about what he was going to say next. "I like you Clare. As more than a friend." He laughed at his thoughts. "I didn't tell you before cause you were the problem I was having." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Oh not like that! I just meant I didn't know how to tell you not that I think you're a problem! Smooth Goldsworthy." He wiped his hands over his face worried that he'd just ended things before they could even get started. He looked over at Clare to see how much damage control he'd need to do but she was smiling. Clare started to giggle and he thought he heard her mumble something about Alli. "What?"

"Oh." Clare stopped giggling. "It's just after you ran off earlier Alli mentioned that maybe you didn't know how to tell me you liked me. I tried not to get my hopes up just in case." She giggled again.

"Sorry about that. It was more Adam than you. I was gonna ask you to come here with me at the picnic tables but he came over so I didn't, and then he mentioned it in front of you and I saw how sad it made you thinking I kept something from you. I didn't know if you'd want to come but something about that kiss hinted that you did." He smirked at her as she blushed. "I'm glad I'm here with you Clare." He reached across the table to hold her hand.

Madison then came with their food and they ate in silence for a little bit. Clare stabbed a piece of lettuce from her salad, putting it in her mouth and chewing. "So does that make me your girlfriend now?" She stabbed another piece of lettuce not looking at Eli.

Eli chuckled. "Yes Clare." They continued eating and talking every so often. Eli paid the check even though Clare still tried to pay her half. Eli opened the door to the restaurant. "After you" he waved his hand and leaned in smirking, "girlfriend." Clare blushed and smiled since he actually said the word.

The temperature had gone down while they were inside and Clare shivered a little. "Oh." She rubbed her arms trying to warm them up.

"You want my jacket?" Eli didn't wait for her to answer before shrugging out of his jacket and wrapping it around Clare's shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and wrapped the jacket tighter around herself enjoying the smell of leather and Eli that filled her nose.

They got in Morty, Eli holding the door open for her again. "Do you have a time you have to be home?"

"Ah, yeah. 10." She looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:40. She didn't want the night to end, especially not knowing what she'd walk into once she was home.

"La maison de Edwards it is." Clare smiled at his random use of French. They pulled up to her house a few minutes later and Eli walked her to her door. "Thanks for coming tonight. I had fun."

Clare smiled. "I had fun too. Here's your jacket. Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem. Can't have my girlfriend being cold now can I?" He laughed at the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Goodnight Clare." He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek putting a stray curl back behind her ear. "Now we're even." He smirked.

She smiled back at him. "Goodnight Eli." She opened the door to face the unknown her house had become as Eli made his way back to Morty.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **This chapter is probably one of my favorite things to ever come out of my brain. Hope you all like it as much as I do. :D**

Clare slept in late the next morning. She didn't get much sleep because her parents were fighting most of the night. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Sighing she got up from her bed and went over to the laptop in sleep mode on her desk. She sat waiting for it to wake up so she could check facerange. Nothing too exciting, but she did see a status from Alli that she'd hear all about the next time they hung out together. She groaned knowing Alli would want to know the details of her evening with Eli, but smiled as she remembered him calling her his girlfriend. Should she send a relationship request? Is Eli that kind of guy? Is she that kind of girl? Probably. Before she could do anything she heard a ping telling her she had a message.

_Eli: Hey there pretty lady._

Clare giggled at his greeting. **Hey yourself.**

_Eli: You have any plans for today?_

**I don't know I'd have to ask my boyfriend. :P**

_Eli: He won't mind if I steal you away. ;)_

**Oh? And what did you have in mind?**

_Eli: Come outside and find out._

**What?** Clare was confused.

_Eli: Just do it._

Clare got up from the chair and made her way downstairs stopping at the window to look outside. Sure enough there was Morty with Eli perched on the hood. She opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Clare how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." He teased.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I thought you'd might want to hang out today. Bullfrog is working at the station and I thought it might be cool to visit. Listen to some stuff." He looked a little nervous and Clare giggled.

"Sounds fun. I uh, just have to go change." She pointed to the house. "You can come in and wait if you want. My parents are gone."

"Oh, Miss Saint Clare having a boy over while home alone. Scandalous." He smirked at her and she pushed him.

"I'll be right down." She ran up the stairs to change and came down a few minutes later ready to go. "Ready?"

"Yup." He pushed himself up off the couch.

They pulled up outside the station and Eli put the car in park before getting out and opening Clare's door. "Thanks."

Eli nodded and led her inside the building, stopping at the receptionist's desk. "Hey Debbie is it cool if we go see Bullfrog?"

Debbie looked up from the computer and smiled at Eli. "Sure kid. Just no funny business this time. Your dad is working."

Eli laughed and looked at Clare who had a questioning look on her face. "Oh don't worry we'll be good." Eli knew his way around the station and led Clare down a hallway to the elevators. He pushed the up arrow and a second later the doors opened. "Ok I know you want to know so just ask." He smirked over at Clare.

"Ok what funny business?"

"Well you see Adam and I were helping Bullfrog by organizing the CD's. He found this random Britney Spears CD and dared me to switch it with the CD for the next song. Of course I wasn't gonna back down from the challenge and Bullfrog trusts me and was all excited I was interested in his job. He didn't know what hit him. Oh Clare you should've seen his face!" Eli laughed at the memory and Clare smiled at how happy he was and even laughed a little herself.

"And they still let you in the building?" She was shocked.

"Bullfrog thought it was pretty funny once he got over being mad. The higher ups didn't think so, but he smoothed it over." The elevator binged and they got off, Eli leading Clare down another hallway until they got to a door with a window next to it. Bullfrog was inside and there was a red light on signaling they were on the air. Eli made a quiet knock on the window and waved as Bullfrog looked up. "We can go in in a few. He just has to cut to commercial."

"Ok." Bullfrog was everything she expected Eli's dad to be. He was dressed in leather and black just like his son, and gave off a total rocker vibe.

A few minutes later Bullfrog took off his headphones and opened the door to the booth. "Hey Eli, and is this the famous Clare?" Clare blushed.

"Hi." She gave a timid wave hello.

"Come on in. I have to end the commercial break in a few but you're welcome to hang out. As long as you don't try and pull anything again. There's a lady present." He pointed at his son and added a bit of a glare for good measure.

"Oh, not with Saint Clare here Bullfrog. I'll be the perfect gentleman." Eli smirked and Clare giggled.

"Better be." Bullfrog sat back down in his chair. "So Clare wanna put in a request? I happen to have the power to move yours up on the list if you do." He smiled at her.

"Um sure. Is there like a catalog or something I can look at?"

Bullfrog laughed. "Eli can help you out with that can't you son?" He put the headphones back over his ears getting ready to go back on the air.

"Yeah." He reached for Clare's hand and led her over to a wall with shelves full of CD's. "There's a computer there with all the CD's in the database." He pointed to the computer off to the side. "If you have a certain song you want you can type that in too and it will tell you the CD and where to look on the wall or if you have to go to the CD room. Makes it easier to get the list ready during the breaks."

"Nice." Clare nodded and tried to think of songs she might want to hear played on the radio. She didn't want to pick something Bullfrog wouldn't approve of. "Got it!" She typed in her song into the search and made sure Eli didn't see it as she looked along the wall to find the CD. "This one. Track 7." She held up the CD.

"Bob Seger?" Eli's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yup." Clare smiled and handed the CD to Eli who brought it over to Bullfrog. He nodded and held up a finger telling Eli to wait.

"And we'll be right back with a few listener requests right after this commercial break." He pushed a button turning off his mic and starting the station's jingle and commercials. "Alright what did Clarabelle pick for the listeners of the Toronto area?" Clare smiled at the nickname.

Eli gave him the Bob Seger CD. "Track 7."

Bullfrog nodded. "Good choice. She's a keeper." Eli smiled and Clare blushed while putting a stray curl behind her ear.

A few minutes later it was time for the break to end again and Bullfrog made sure Clare's request was first up. "Alright we're back and we'll start things off with a little Bob Seger 'We Got Tonight'. This one's for you Clare." He hit a button which started the song. Clare smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Eli asked. Clare giggled and placed her hand in his as they started dancing to the song. "So is there a story behind the song choice?" His eyebrows went up behind his hair.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll tell you sometime." She smiled and leaned her head down to rest on Eli's shoulder as the continued to dance. The song soon ended and another one began but wasn't a slow song. They stopped dancing but didn't pull apart. Clare's phone went off and she jolted away from Eli to pick it up, shooting a glance over to Bullfrog to see if she was in trouble. He waved her off. "Sorry, I'll just go take this outside." She left the room. "Hello?"

"Clare I don't know where you are but I'm gonna need you to come home. We have some things to discuss." It was her mom. She didn't have a good feeling about this and her mood soured.

"Um sure. Everything ok?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye Clare."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to see Eli was behind her.

"You have to go don't you?" He looked worried and a little sad.

"Yeah it was my mom. Said we had to talk which can't be good these days." She shrugged.

"Ok I'll take you home." They waved through the window at Bullfrog who sent a quick wave back. They made their way back to the elevator, waving again to Debbie on the way out.

It was too soon before Eli pulled up to Clare's house. "Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun. Your dad is pretty awesome." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I did too." He smiled back.

"Time to face the music I guess." Her smile faded. "I'll talk to you later." She got out of the car and turned back before shutting the door, "Bye."

"Bye Clare. Goodnight. Call if you need to." He waved as she opened the door and then he backed out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well this took a few days lol. I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted this to go but as I sat down to finally write, this is what came out.**

Clare walked into her house and saw her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her. She was instantly nervous and had a feeling she knew what was about to happen. She stood there staring at them just waiting for them to drop the bomb.

"Clare honey, please sit. We have to discuss some things."

Clare sat down on the couch opposite the one her parents were sitting on and sighed as she intertwined her hands on her lap refusing to look up at her parents.

"Clarebear you know we both love you and your sister very much. Nothing will ever change that no matter what happens." Clare just nodded. She didn't trust herself to talk without crying. "Well I'm sure it's impossible to not notice your mom and I have been fighting a lot lately…" Clare snorted at that.

"If you're gonna say it dad just spit it out. Stop dragging it on or trying not to hurt me. You're not helping yourself or me. You're getting a divorce. I'm a smart girl, I knew it was coming."

"Clare…"

"NO! Don't bother. Anything you say won't make me feel better. I guess all your years together meant nothing then if you're just going to throw them all away. Throw this whole family away…" The tears in Clare's eyes started to spill over and she got up from the couch running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door.

"Clare!"

She jumped on her bed hugging her pillow as she cried. She knew it was coming but she still had hope things would work out. She had faith her parents would stop fighting and stay together. All those things they had told her about marriage and staying together through everything had been a lie. If they weren't going to practice what they preached then why should she? She stared down at Darcy's purity ring. Sure she was raped but Darcy was still a good person. Having sex before marriage hadn't caused anything terrible to happen to her and here Clare was, miss goody-two-shoes Saint Clare, with parents who were getting divorced. She was angry at her parents and angry at god for letting this happen. So angry that she ripped the ring off her finger and slammed it down on her bedside table. She stared at her now naked finger. It was odd not seeing the ring there but she didn't care. It meant nothing but lies to her now. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, her anger making her stop crying.

She got up from her bed and went over to her desk to her computer. It took a second for her computer to wake up before Clare decided to check facerange again. She had a few notifications and a message from Eli.

_Eli: Hey Clare, I hope everything is ok and I hope you know I'm here for you if you need me. Good or bad. Always. I just figured you might want to be facerange official? If not that's cool too but I'd like to be. I want the whole internet to know that Clare Edwards is my girl. J _

Clare smiled at the message and wiped away happy tears this time. She clicked the notification to accept her relationship status change to in a relationship with Eli Goldsworthy. She had another notification from Ali asking to make plans for the next day. She knew it was coming after her previous status and knew Ali would freak once she noticed Clare's relationship status. Plus Ali was Clare's best friend and she really needed some girl time especially after the news of her parents. She commented on the status making the plans for tomorrow afternoon. A few minutes after that she got a bunch of status likes and even a few congrats. Clare laughed as she clicked on a notification that said Ali had commented on her relationship status change.

OMG! CLARE EDWARDS I'LL BE OVER WAY EARLIER NOW! I WANT DETAILS!

Clare got a little nervous after reading that but knew Ali was just excited for her. Plus if she wanted to know too much Clare knew she could just tell Ali about her parents. There was a bing saying she had a message.

_Eli: Seems like Ali is pretty excited huh? Lol_

**Yeah like it was her in the relationship. We're having a girls day tomorrow I'm sure it will be torture. Lol**

_Eli: Sorry. I'm sure she'll find something else to focus on after a few minutes anyway right?_

**Yeah and if not I already plan on changing the subject to my parents.**

Clare didn't know if she was ready to tell Eli about her parents getting a divorce but she was comforted by him saying he'd be there for her. He wanted her to be able to tell him things.

_Eli: Was it bad?..._

Clare stared at her screen. She didn't want to write it down and accept that it was actually happening. A few minutes went by and she still hadn't responded to Eli's message.

_Eli: Clare…you ok?_

She definitely wasn't ok. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. Her phone rang on her bedside table and Clare got up to see who it was. She thought about ignoring it but saw it was Eli and knew he was worried about her.

"Hello?" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes only to have new tears take the place of the ones she wiped away.

"Clare. O god you're crying! What happened?"

Clare took a few shaky breaths before responding. "They did it Eli. It happened. They're getting a divorce!" She let out a sob and sat back down on her bed holding her pillow again.

"Aw Clare I'm sorry." Eli sounded sad for Clare and hesitated before he spoke again. "You need me to do something? I can come over at get you? Get you out of the house for a bit."

Clare thought about it for a second. She didn't really want to be in the house anymore, though it was quiet for the first time in what felt like forever. "You know what? Yeah I do want to leave."

"Ok. You want me to come get you? We can do whatever you want."

"Yeah how fast can you get here?" She realized that she wanted out of her house as fast as possible.

"Um maybe like 10 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Eli this means a lot."

"No problem Clare. I mean it. I'm here whenever you need me however you need me." Clare smiled.

"See you in 10."

"Bye Clare."

Clare hung up the phone and went over to her closet. She grabbed her overnight bag and started to throw clothes in it. A few minutes later it was full and she went to her bathroom to grab her toothbrush and threw that in too. She grabbed her phone and noticed Eli would be here in a couple minutes and made her way down the stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen and heard Clare come down the stairs.

"Clare? Where are you going? Please sit down and talk to me I know you're mad but let me explain-"

"Ali's." Without looking back at her mom she opened the door and made her way to Eli who had just pulled up to her house.

Eli went to get out and open her door for her but Clare was too fast in her efforts to leave. She closed the door and threw her bag on the floor and threw herself at a surprised Eli. He wrapped his arms around Clare hugging her to him. She started to cry and Eli rubbed her back to try and get her to stop. A few minutes later she stopped but Eli didn't let her go. "Where to milady?"

Clare sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "Uh Ali's? I told my mom that's where I'd be and I'm not sure how either of our parents would feel if I tried to stay at your house."

Eli laughed. "Your parents wouldn't be happy but mine would understand. Ali's it is then?" Clare nodded. A few minutes late Eli pulled up in front of Ali's house.

"Thanks again Eli I really appreciate it." She leaned in to hug Eli.

"It really is no problem Clare. Anytime." He hugged her back again. Clare opened her door to leave. "Oh and Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"It's gonna be ok I promise."

Clare smiled. "I hope so. Bye Eli. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Clare." Clare closed the door and made her way to Ali's door taking a few deep breaths before knocking.


End file.
